


Seven Year Itch

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally come together and lose themselves in each other.





	Seven Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The fire was dying out when Harry stretched and stood up.

 “I’m going up. ‘Night.” 

“’Night, Harry.”  

Harry left his two best friends sitting on opposite ends of the sofa. Hermione, her feet tucked under her, an open book on her lap, reached into her robe and drew out her wand. Flicking it at the dying flames, she yawned widely as the flames rose higher once again. 

Ron had his feet propped up on a large stack of books Hermione had browsed through earlier. Furtively, he glanced at Hermione, wondering if she was going to head up to bed or stay here with him now that Harry had finally gone up for the night. 

She settled back into her corner of the sofa, resting her head on the back of the sofa sleepily but didn’t appear to be in any hurry to go up. 

Sitting there staring into the flames, Ron lost himself in thought. He knew what he desperately wanted to do, but how to go about it? He’d been asking himself the same question for over a month now. At first, just after his split from Lavender Brown, he’d thought it decent to wait a bit before approaching Hermione. 

Now he decided that had just been an excuse. He had been and was still nervous about approaching Hermione. Why? He’d snogged. He’d done a bit more than that, actually. He knew what was involved. He was no longer completely clueless. He wanted Hermione to be his. He wanted to have the right to simply reach out and touch her when he wanted to, which was most of the time. He wanted to kiss her…and well…yeah do a bit more than that. 

She seemed interested. At least ever since he’d been poisoned, she’d been different with him. He’d noticed the change and enjoyed it. She was much more attentive to him, even more so now than she was to Harry. They didn’t bicker quite so much anymore and she went out of her way to make sure he was comfortable. In discussions, she asked for his opinions and was much gentler to him all around than she’d been previously. She rarely even nagged at him anymore.

 He hadn’t been nervous when he had started up with Lavender. It had never crossed his mind to wonder whether she had experience or not, though he’d heard things…but with Hermione everything was different. 

There was a lot to lose if it didn’t work out. They’d been friends for seven years now. And, unlike with Lavender, Ron cared a great deal about Hermione’s opinion of him. 

He glanced at her again to find she’d fallen asleep. Her head was at an odd angle and she’d probably have a sore neck in the morning. 

 “Hermione?” 

She didn’t awaken. He tried calling her name again, a bit louder, but still no response. Budging down to her side of the sofa, he gently touched her cheek.  

“Hermione?” 

Her eyes opened but she seemed only half awake. When her sleepy gaze reached his eyes, she stopped and the two of them sat there with only the sound of the crackling fire as they looked at each other. 

The dark, grim house they were staying in, the very room they were sitting in and the fact that Harry was upstairs all faded away until there seemed to be only Ron and Hermione. 

Finally, Ron managed to pull away. 

“You’d better go up. You’ve been up late every night going through these,” he gestured towards the stacks of books on the floor. “You need a decent night’s sleep.” 

“Oh, I’m fine.” She hesitated, her eyes moving to the flames apparently trying to decide something, before turning back to Ron again. “Are you going up?” 

How to answer that one? Actually, he hadn’t thought of going to bed at all. He wouldn’t sleep anyway. He’d just lie there and think of her.

 “Not just yet.” 

“Oh.” She looked down at the book in her lap. “I’d rather stay here then…if that’s all right?” 

_All right? Was she joking?_  

“Sure.” He looked at his feet. _This is stupid. She said she’d rather stay. That had to mean…hell, just do it!_

Gathering his courage, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Harry hadn’t lingered on the stairs, then he scooted back towards her. 

Hermione looked up from her book immediately. _Is he- ? Oh, please! Oh, please!_  

“Hermione…” 

“Yeah?” 

Ron looked into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. She was smiling and yet, he knew she was nervous, too. But she didn’t mind that he was here, sitting so close to her. He put his arm along the back of the sofa, so that it was touching her shoulders. If she leaned her head back again, her head would be on his arm… 

Looking into her eyes, Ron saw the girl she was now and the girl she had been when he’d first known her. They had so experienced so much together. There was so much at risk. He remembered full well what it had been like to not have her in his life for several months the year before. He didn’t want to ever go through that again. What if he was reading this completely wrong? What if she became angry with him or worse, what if he hurt her? What if she rejected him completely? Could he live with that? Could their friendship withstand it?

  _Why isn’t he - ?Doesn’t he want to? Maybe he does, but not with me? Maybe he did but he’s changed his mind?_ Hermione could feel her insecurities taking over. He was here. He was right here and yet…she could sense indecision in him. Why? She’d made it as obvious as she could that she wanted to be with him. Hadn’t she? Maybe she’d not been as obvious as she had thought. 

Hermione flushed. Maybe it was the opposite and she’d been too obvious. Had she been too forward? She had practically no experience in these situations. 

In her fourth year, she’d attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, but he had been easy to get along with. Yes, he had kissed her but it had been chaste really. It had quickly confirmed that she and Viktor were meant to be friends and nothing more.

 Last year she had stupidly gone to Slughorn’s Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen which had been a complete disaster. He’d tried to grab her and kiss her…had actually tried to open her mouth with his tongue before she’d escaped, shuddering with revulsion. 

Was Ron nervous about ruining their friendship? She had been in the past, but this…whatever it was between them seemed a part of their relationship now. 

Was he worried about Harry’s reaction? No, she didn’t think that could be causing his hesitation. For one thing, Ron would be as concerned as she that Harry not feel left out. For another, she couldn’t see Ron letting Harry’s opinion decide his love life. 

What if she was looking at this all wrong? He’d broken up with Lavender a few months ago now. What if he – being a male – just missed…snogging, or whatever else he and Lavender had done. Immediately, she shoved this thought aside. No, Ron wasn’t like that. He would never put _that_ before their friendship. No, it was much more likely he was worried about their friendship and what would happen if they…did. 

They hadn’t moved. The flames were flickering lower again and the night chill was creeping into the room. 

Ron imaged a future if he didn’t tell Hermione how he felt, if he didn’t kiss her, if they didn’t end up together. He didn’t like what he saw. 

He imagined, as he did every day and every night, he and Hermione as a couple. He thought of kissing her, laughing with her, lying in bed with her, having breakfast with her,  being inside her and holding her hand whenever he wanted to. That’s what he wanted. 

“Hermione?” 

“Mmm?” 

Ron cleared his throat a couple of times. Desperately, he rummaged through his mind looking for the right words to tell her how he felt. His mind was a complete blank. He had never asked Lavender to be his girlfriend. She had just assumed she was once they had snogged. This was fresh territory to Ron and he had no idea how best to handle it. 

“I…well, see the thing is…there is something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about, and…erm…there never seemed to be a good time.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Er…yeah...” He was getting panicked. He could feel his face flush. “Well, you and me, we’ve been friends for a long time, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Right. And your friendship…it means a lot to me…an awful lot…and I don’t want anything to screw it up.” 

She looked down and Ron wanted to slap himself. Of course, he figured, now she was thinking of his fling with Lavender last year and wondering why their friendship hadn’t meant so much to him then. He decided he had better hurry things up. 

“But, the thing is that how I…feel about our…I mean, I feel differently about our friendship now.” _There. I finally got it out._  

“You feel differently about our…how do you mean? You don’t think we should be friends?” 

“No…well…I think of you as more than a friend. I…bloody hell, Hermione! You know what I mean!” 

“No, I’m not certain I do.” She really needed it. After thinking he had been happy she’d asked him to Slughorn’s Christmas party the year before only for him to turn on her, she needed for him to be very clear as to what he wanted.

 “The two of us…we should be…together.”

 “Together?” Hermione was terrified. Was this really it? Was he really saying if? She was terrified of getting her hopes up again, only to have them come crashing down as had happened the year before. 

“Yeah…you know… _together._ If we could, I’d ask you out…on a date…but considering where we are…and Harry…well, we or anyone else really can’t just go out to Madame Puddifoot’s anymore for a date. Mind you, I’d rather go to the Three Broomsticks than that bloody tea shop any day.” He picked up Hermione’s hand. “I wish I could take you out on a proper date. You deserve that. But, that’s not possible right now and I was going to wait, but…” 

She nodded slightly. “No, I’m glad you didn’t wait, Ron. It’s what I want, to.” 

Inside her head and her heart, Hermione was screaming with joy. 

“I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time, but…” he looked away, his gaze going back to the dying flames. “I felt like…I dunno…I didn’t feel like…” his words faded away. He wasn’t sure where to begin though he knew he had a lot he wanted to say before things could really be right between them. “Last year I just…well…” 

Ron’s words trailed off and they sat there, her hand in his with Ron’s thumb tracing circles on the back of Hermione’s hand. The fire in the grate was quite low now though neither of them seemed inclined to stoke it again with their wands. 

Finally, Hermione’s voice broke the silence. 

“I thought…I really thought,” Hermione began. Now, that Ron had opened the door, she felt she could say what she had locked away for so long. “We were going to Slughorn’s and I thought…you seemed fine with it, but then you weren’t and I…I wasn’t sure at first why. Then I realized that I must have pressured you…I mean you must have felt pressured to go with me because of our friendship, but you didn’t really want to go, once you realized I intended it as a date.” 

She looked into Ron’s eyes again, looking for answers. “Is that why? Is that why you changed so much towards me last year? Was I too forward? Did I do the wrong thing?” 

“NO!” The word exploded from Ron. Realizing how his voice had carried, he continued quietly, “No, it wasn’t anything like that. Don’t think that. I just…everything I did seemed to be rubbish and I thought you thought I was rubbish at everything – “ 

“I _never_ – “ 

“I couldn’t stand it that you might think that. I dunno what I was thinking, really. Everything just seemed that way. And that lucky potion thing – “

 “I was angry about the Felix Felicis because I didn’t want you to think you needed it. I didn’t want you to think Harry thought you needed it. I know he didn’t intend it that way, but I was so angry that he’d done that.” She sighed heavily. 

Her hand came up and cupped Ron’s cheek. “You’re so talented, Ron.”  

He started to move his head negatively, but she held his cheek and went on. 

 “Yes, you are! You have a lot of natural ability, you can strategize what the other team is going to try and you support the other members of your team. A Keeper is the most difficult position on the team. But…” she faltered a bit, nervous about broaching the subject, “when you’re nervous, you think too much.”

 “I _what?”_

 “You think too much. You want to perform perfectly and you end up second guessing yourself out of nerves. That’s your only problem.” She let go of his cheek and sat back, looking down at her book again. “I know all about wanting to do something perfectly.” 

She turned back to Ron. “Truly, Ron, I’ve seen you at practice. You play brilliantly when you’re at ease with yourself. I’m sorry…I wish now that I’d explained to you at the time instead of letting you think…Harry just does these impulsive things sometimes. It was illegal. I was afraid as well that he’d get both of you in a lot of trouble. I wasn’t a very good friend to you, I’m afraid.” 

“No, don’t think that.” He looked at the fire for a moment, then back at her. “You really think I think too much?” 

“When you feel unsure or nervous about something – yes. It’s something I’m very familiar with.” “No one’s ever accused me of thinking too much. That’s what I usually tell you. Hang on…you second guess yourself?”

 “Often. I’ve just learned to research in advance as much as possible so I’m prepared with answers. Otherwise, if I feel uncertain…if I’m not prepared …I’m smart but I’m not quick thinking like you are…I tend to not do very well if I’m caught short.” 

Ron snorted. The room fell silent again. Ron began picking imaginary lint from his jumper. “Actually, that was only part of it.” 

Hermione turned back to him. “Part of it?” 

“Why I…was like that last year. You see, someone said something that…rather upset me at the time.” 

“Something I said?” 

“No…” he seemed to be having a hard time expressing his thoughts. Hermione kept her eyes on him, watching the emotions change in his eyes. “Something someone said about you.” 

“About me?”

 “Yeah…that you’d …s-snogged Krum.” 

There was a long silence. Ron finally couldn’t stand it any longer and looked at Hermione. Her face was blank. 

“I haven’t seen Viktor since fourth year, Ron. I never went to Bulgaria.” 

Ron sighed. He’d figured she probably hadn’t but had never been sure. A wash of relief stole through him at the knowledge that she hadn’t. “Well, I took it to mean you had snogged him back then.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows went up. “Someone told you I _snogged_ Viktor Krum back in fourth year and that made you so upset and snide with me?” 

He nodded. Though what Ginny had said had hurt him plenty last year, he felt small somehow admitting it to Hermione now. _Wait…she didn’t deny it._  

She breathed out her nose loudly and sat back, thinking. 

Ron spent a nervous moment or two wondering how she would react. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything? Had he already ruined everything before he’d even started? His chest felt heavy. _She didn’t deny it. She really did snog that Bulgarian git._

Finally, she turned back to him, her expression determined. “Ron, I don’t know who would have told you that, but it isn’t entirely true. Viktor did kiss me – yes.” 

Ron sat forward and dropped his head into his hands, his fingers clenching his hair. _You had to bring it up. You just had to ask her._  

“But that’s all it was. If we’re going to…we need to be honest about all this. I should have told you back then except you got upset every time Viktor’s name came up, so I thought it better not to mention it.” 

Ron heaved a deep sigh, his head still in his hands, his face turned to the frayed carpet.  

“Viktor kissed me three times _on the lips._ It was hardly _snogging_ , not like…” she let her words trail off, but Ron knew what she’d been thinking of. 

“I knew when he kissed me that Viktor and I could only be friends. I told him that after the ball. He...seemed to have a…bit of a crush on me because he later wrote asking me if I could change my mind. I wrote him back to tell him that no, I already had someone else in my heart and I could never change my mind.” 

Ron’s head shot up. “Had someone else… _who?_ ” 

Hermione sighed impatiently. “I’d hoped you would ask me to that stupid ball, Ron.” 

“I did!” 

“No, you asked me if I would go with you _or Harry_ once you had no one else to ask. You never actually asked me to go with you.” 

“But who…oh. D’you mean - ?” He looked into her eyes, trying to read her expression. 

 “You.” 

“Oh. You mean, back then - ?” 

She nodded. “Viktor and I just friends…pen pals. But I don’t think it was until last year that I really realized…how strongly I felt…” 

Ron put his hands on Hermione’s shoulders and turned her to face him. “I’m sorry, so sorry about last year. I never really fancied…her.” He scrunched up his face in thought. “Guess that doesn’t say much good about me, does it. I mean…I didn’t mean to…she was just there and she liked me regardless of everything, and well she was anxious to…” he shrugged. 

“She wasn’t the only one who was anxious to, Ron.” 

“Huh? But you didn’t…and you’re…well, you’re not the type of girl who…” 

Hermione looked at him inquiringly. 

“I mean some girls…but you…well, you’re not like that.” 

“Is that why you went out with Lavender? Because she would snog and you thought I wouldn’t?” 

“Er…no. I mean, I didn’t think you’d want to snog…me. Not after having…with… _Krum._ ” The last word was pushed through gritted teeth.

 “You were the one I…dreamed of…being with, Ron.” 

“Dreamed - ? Me?” 

“It hurt Ron, when you chose Lavender over me. But I think it hurt more because I’d thought we were getting…close. I’d thought you wanted to go to Slughorn’s with me, and then I realized I’d been wrong.” 

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. 

“I didn’t know, you see. Now that you’ve told me, I do, but then I didn’t have any idea what I’d done wrong.” 

Ron groaned. “It wasn’t you. I was just being an idiot. Anyway, going with Lavender was a huge mistake. It was really over pretty quick. I mean she’s okay and all, but she…I got bored…snogging was okay, but not enough, you know? I should never have…she wasn’t…I wanted…you.” 

Hermione’s eyes watered. She smiled at Ron and he pulled her into his arms. It was the closest they had been since they had danced at Bill’s wedding two months before. 

Hermione had thought something would happen between them that night at the wedding, but Ron had been upset at Viktor Krum’s presence until he’d realized Viktor had brought his fiancé with him. Hermione had not been happy about Fleur pairing Ron up with her gorgeous half-veela cousin, but Ron had not seemed overly anxious to pay much attention to the other girl and had actually spent most of the reception with Hermione, Harry and Ginny. 

But now it had finally started. Ron had never really liked Lavender at all. He was right there and it was just the two of them. 

He must have realized that about the same time as Hermione for she felt Ron pull away just enough to bring his mouth down to hers. 

It was gentle at first, then bolder and harder and…she quite liked it this way. She loved the feel of his hands at her waist and in her hair. She had waited for so long to be able to touch him. Elation coursed through her at the thought that she could let her fingers play with his hair, touch his face, his arms. She felt she could easily do this all night.  

When Ron broke away from her after a bit, he looked at her and said her name in a way she’d never heard him say it before. He sounded surprised and caressing and…reverent. Then he was kissing her again, harder than before and Hermione realized there was more to this kissing business than she had known.

One of Ron’s hands moved up to the side of her face. Then his tongue touched her lips gently and she sucked in her breath. He took the opportunity to taste her mouth and Hermione moaned. This was…incredible. It felt soft…all her senses were heightened in a way she’d never experienced before. She could taste Ron and feel his hand on her cheek, his other hand on her waist, though it was slipping lower towards her hip which felt delicious. Ron’s scent was all around her and she thought she wanted more…yet she was uncertain exactly what it was she wanted. This felt so… 

Ron’s hand was sliding lower slowly, as if he was unsure of the reception he would get once it got there. Hermione shocked herself with the places on her body she found herself wishing that Ron would touch. 

He was kissing her deeper still and she lost touch with all conscious thought. She didn’t care, either. She needed nothing else but to keep smelling, tasting and feeling Ron about her. 

His hand cupped her backside and Hermione gasped. Ron started for a second and went to pull back but Hermione, determined not to let him pull away, moved into him. Her hand trailed to the back of his head and she brought his head back down to hers. 

He started to move his hand back to her waist, when she pulled back enough to whisper, “Don’t. I like your hand there.” 

_Whoa. What? Did she really say - ?_  

Heat rushed through him. Hermione had said that to him? What else might she say? Ron groaned, then glided both his  hands to Hermione’s backside and pushed her further up against him. She could feel his reaction to her now. 

“Oh!” 

She’d been wrong. This could get better. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, enough thought bunched itself together for Hermione to wonder how long she and Ron would need to be together before it would be okay for her to reach down and feel him. 

Just now, with his lower body up against her, he felt so hard and much…bigger than she’d expected. It frightened her just a bit, but excited her much more.

Somehow, they had moved without her realizing it until she was practically lying on the lounge with Ron above her, his hands tucked under her, holding her hips up and pressing them into his.

 “God, Hermione.” 

Ron’s kisses had changed again. They were shorter, but hard and deep and more than a bit urgent. She found she didn’t mind that, either. 

Then he was kissing the side of her neck, just under her ear which felt almost electric. There was a jolt from the spot under her ear to her…an ache unfurled within her. 

One of Ron’s hands had glided to her front. His fingers were at the tie holding her robe together. Then, they were the buttons at the front of her nightgown. _Yes,_ she thought. That was what she wanted. As if from a great distance, she felt the chill of the air in the room at her chest as Ron’s long fingers moved down the row of buttons.

 He seemed to hesitate, as if suddenly realizing maybe he should have asked first before he went further. Not wanting or not able to gather words together, Hermione arched her chest towards him.

 “Ron…” her voice came out low. 

_Oh, God!_ Then his hands were both at the opening of her nightgown, pulling the opening apart. She heard Ron make a stifled noise, then a moan.  

“Hermione, you’re so lovely.” 

_Did he say that? Did he REALLY say that?_  

His hand was at her breast and everything in Hermione melted. She felt she’d turned to liquid heat as his fingers softly touched the tip of her breast.  He cupped her breast and she gasped. 

“Oh, Ron! _Please!”_  

His hand stilled for a moment. “Please…what? What is it, Hermione? Do you want me to stop? Am I hurting you?” 

“God, no. _Don’t_ stop!” 

What did she want? What was she asking for? She needed –  

“Oh, Ron, _please._ ” 

He was kissing her neck, her collarbone and moving lower when he talked so that it came out, “wha…Er-my-nee?” 

And she remembered. Her name had sounded like that in the hospital wing when he’d said it in his sleep. She’d been half sure it had been her name he was saying at the time, but he was still with Lavender then and she’d been afraid to hope…but she knew now. Even then, it had been her he’d wanted. Hermione felt a rush of emotion…of need for Ron. 

He was touching her breasts again gently, as if testing to make sure it was all right with her that he did so. Her hand moved over his, squeezing his hand, and in turn, her breast. 

_Wow..she’s…_

“Hermione? Do you like that?” 

“Yes touch me, Ron.” _Did I just say that? What is he going to think of me?_  

But far from minding, Ron seemed more excited by what she had said, or maybe just the fact that it had been her who had said it.  

He cupped one breast with his hand again and leaned down to kiss her nipple. 

Heat shot through Hermione and she learned what it meant for her body to be ready.  

Sensing her reaction, he gave in to the urge to suck.  

Hermione tugged at his shirt. She’d got it halfway off before Ron stopped long enough to pull it over his head and toss it away.  

Her hands glided about his shoulders, chest and stomach. She loved his arms which were hardened. She loved his shoulders. He fascinated her. 

He lowered himself so that their bodies were together, skin to skin, and Hermione knew she’d never felt a warmer sensation. She felt as if she were home in a way she never had before. Nothing else mattered as long as she was with this man. 

Ron was kissing her hotly. He had lost contact with everything not connected with Hermione. Everything he had bottled up over the last several years, all the yearning for her, the watching her, the dreaming of her and fantasizing about her had culminated and Ron wanted time to stop. 

She found her hands going to his backside, cupping him the same as he was doing to her. 

“Ah, fuck, Hermione.” 

_Was that good or bad?_

She found his coarse language didn’t bother her at all. Later on, she would blush to recall that there were moments when bad language didn’t seem so…bad. Or rather the fact that his words were so bad was…good. She felt him against her again. Was it possible he was even harder? She so wanted to…  

“Can I touch you, Ron?” There was no control left. She had let that all go and was swimming through a world of sensations and warmth and joy. 

_Touch…? She can’t mean…_ Her words penetrated the fog that had settled in Ron’s mind. What was he doing? What were they doing? How would she feel about this later? Guilt flooded through him. He was amazed that he could have lost his control to this extent, this quickly. More than anything, he wanted to do everything right with her. His intention had been to go slowly. So much for that. 

“Hermione?” Ron took the edges of her open nightgown and brought them together.

 In the dim light, Ron could see the hurt and confusion cross her features. 

“Ron? What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing – nothing is wrong except that I should have been more…I shouldn’t have…we shouldn’t have…” 

_Bloody bugger, could he talk?_  

“Hermione, I’m sorry I let things go this far. I mean I _want_ things to go this far, and a bit farther really, but I thought we’d go slower.” _There. She had to understand what I meant._  

“What do you mean?” 

_Bugger._ “I mean that I want to be _with_ you, but I don’t want to rush you. I want to do this right.” 

“Oh.” She seemed to take a few moments to consider that. 

Her silence made Ron uncomfortable.He sighed. He really was rubbish at this explaining crap. “I – “

 “No, Ron. It’s fine. You’re right. I can’t think what…well, yes I can think what got into me. But Ron, how would it be if we didn’t stop what we’ve done so far, but maybe held off on going any further? Just – just for now?” 

Wow. Did that mean she didn’t want him to stop taking her top off? Well, that was fine with him if that’s what she meant. He had rather enjoyed that part, after all. 

“Sure.” Warmth and happiness in his eyes, he leaned in to touch his lips to hers once again.   


End file.
